Three's a Crowd 2
by reddneckin
Summary: Rhiannon moved to Seattle from Alabama never thinking she would meet or fall in love with Scott Hillstrand. An accident on Christmas Eve nearly took a friends life. A little romance, drama, read and review. Thanks


Rhiannon and Scott walked into the Emergency Room just as Josh was being wheeled off the ambulance. You could hardly recognize him.

Rhiannon sat in a chair in the waiting room. She felt like she was going to throw up. She could hear the State Trooper talking to Scott's dad outside.. Scott walked in and sat down beside her.

"I called Sig. Him and June are on their way. I couldn't find Stevie." He took her hand, "You ok.."

Rhiannon shook her head and walked over to the window. Scott walked up beside her and put his arm around her.

"I heard the trooper talking to your dad." She said, "The trooper said Josh did this on purpose. He was trying to kill himself" Rhiannon looked at Scott horrified, "I feel like this is my fault."

Jonathan walked into the room about that time. He walked over to Rhiannon and pulled her to him.

"Now you listen to me, this is not your fault." Rhiannon laid her head against Scott's dad's chest and sobbed.

"Yes it is. I wish I had never even come here." She pulled away from Jonathan and ran out the door.

Scott started out after her, and Jonathan stopped him. "Just let her alone son."

Rhiannon stood outside, freezing, sobbing her heart out. Someone walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Rhiannon turned around, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Can I help you." She said .

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." The guy extended his hand, "I'm Jake Harris."

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners, I'm…."

"Rhiannon, Josh told me all about you."

"I feel terrible about this Jake."

Jake shook his head, "Don't feel bad. Josh has been on an emotional roller coaster since our dad died. Its funny that I am the one in rehab cause I have got the "problem". I am surprised this hasn't happened before now. Josh is use to getting what he wants, and when he doesn't, there's hell to pay."

"They say its bad." Rhiannon rubbed her arms. Just about that time, her Uncle Sig and Aunt June came walking up.

"Here, get in out of this cold" Aunt June wrapped her arms around Rhiannons shoulders and guided her inside. Sig clapped Jake on the back and they walked in the double doors behind June and Rhiannon.

Scott walked up to Rhiannon, who was leaned up against the wall by the pay telephone.

"You ok." She shook her head no.

"I have never felt so bad in my life." She said.

"Its not your fault baby." Scott said. "You didn't make him wreck."

"I know."

Rhiannon sat in the corner of Josh's ICU room with her head leaned against the wall. She was dozing on and off, when someone tapped her on the arm. She jumped and looked up to find her Uncle Sig standing over her.

"Why don't you come home with Aunt June and me honey and get some sleep." She stood up stretched and shook her head,

"Thanks Uncle Sig, but I would rather stay here." She looked down at Josh, who was almost unrecognizable due to his injuries. The trooper told Jonathan that his head went right through the windshield of the car. It took the surgeons over 30 hours to repair the damage the car accident had done.

"You aren't doing anyone any good sitting in here."

"Well, I am not leaving." Rhiannon sat back down in the chair.

Sig walked out into the hall, where he found Scott, Jonathan and Andy talking.

"She's exhausted," Sig said looking at Scott, "Maybe you can convince her to go home."

"One thing I have learned about Rhiannon ,if she doesn't want to do something, you are damn sure not gonna make her."

"Scott, have you heard from Stevie." Scott looked at Sig and shook his head no.

"She's not answering her phone, and her mama's worried sick, so am I" Sig shook his head, "That's one way her and Rhiannon are alike. They've got June and Jo's stubborn ass mentality."

Just about that time Sig's phone rang and he excused himself. June had called to let him know Stevie was at home.

He walked back over to Jonathan, Scott and Andy, "That was June, she said Stevie is at the house." He touched Scott on the shoulder, "Let me know if anything changes ok."

Scott walked into Josh's room to find Rhiannon sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat down behind her.

"Why don't you let me take you home. You need to get some sleep Rhiannon, and you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I feel so guilty." She leaned back against him.

"I can tell you a hundred times that this is not your fault, but if you wont listen and accept it.." He stood up and started toward the door, "Who the hell are you engaged to anyway, him or me."

"Scott stop." Rhiannon walked over to him, "I am sorry. You are right. Lets go back to my house. I need a shower and some clean clothes."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Stevie's car was in the driveway when Scott and Rhiannon got there. Stevie grabbed Rhiannon in a hug when she walked in.

"You ok?" Rhiannon nodded.

"I am going to take a shower. We will talk when I get out ok."

Stevie joined Scott at the kitchen table, "She looks like hell."

"I agree. Just glad I finally got her to leave that damn hospital." Scott walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. "She blames herself for this."

"What, that is ridiculous."

"I asked Rhiannon to marry me Christmas Eve Stevie, and she accepted." Stevie's mouth dropped open. She had been at a friends house and had no idea that Scott and Rhiannon were engaged.

"Josh was standing by dad when he announced to the room that he was getting a daughter in law for Christmas, and Josh sped outta there like a bat outta hell." Scott sat back down at the table. "Rhiannon thinks this whole thing is her fault." He took a sip of coffee and looked over at Stevie, "Even told me she was sorry she had even come here."

"Oh Scott, she didn't mean that." He shrugged and stood up.

"I am gonna come back here and check on Rhiannon."

Scott leaned in the doorway and watched Rhiannon combing out her hair. She glanced over when she saw him standing there.

"You feel better since you took a shower" She nodded. He took the brush away from her and sat down on the bed, pulling her to him

"This accidents not your fault"

"I know its not, I just feel like maybe if he had heard about us in a different way." Scott shook his head,

"It wouldn't have mattered. He still would have reacted the same way."

Rhiannon nodded "That's what his brother said."

She sighed and reached for the hair tie that hung on a picture of her and Stevie that was made at Rhiannon's high school graduation. " I just hope he makes it." She said tying her hair into a bun.

"Josh is tough as nails. He'll be fine."

Rhiannon turned around and looked at Scott. "That comment I made, about wishing I had never come here, I didn't mean that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know you didn't mean it. You were just upset" Scott wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "All I can think about was the fight we had on the boat that day."

"Yeah, you never did tell me what happened that day." Rhiannon pulled a shirt out of the closet. She sat down in the chair in the corner of her room and grabbed her boots. Scott looked at her and shook his head.

"What," She said slipping her tan roper boots on.

"You and Dad and your damn boots"

"Well, its either these or bare feet, take your pick."

Scott walked over to Rhiannon and pulled her up from the chair,

"I love your cute little feet, so you could go barefooted all the time and I wouldn't care."

Stevie came running down the hall and tapped on the door to Rhiannon's room.

"Hey guys, that was Dad. Josh is awake."

Scott, Rhiannon and Stevie arrived at the hospital just as Jake was coming out of Josh's room. He smiled when he saw Scott, and the two hugged.

"Man, you look great, hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, just wish the circumstances could be better" Jake nodded toward Stevie, "Hey Stevie, how are ya?" Jake had never really cared for Stevie. She had a reputation, and not a very good one. He had always tried to be nice to her because she was Sig's daughter.

"I will be working with your dad on the Northwestern this season." Jake said.

"Oh, so you are ok now." Stevie didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"How's Josh," Rhiannon said.

Jake shook his head, "He's Josh. You would think damn near getting killed would have changed his attitude some." He looked at Scott, "I am going to call Jonathan. If anyone can get through to him, your dad can."

Jake walked down the hall, and Scott motioned for Rhiannon to go into Josh's room.

"Go on in" He said.

"I am probably the last person he wants to see."

"Go on, Stevie and I will wait out here."

Rhiannon walked into Josh's room. His left leg was in a cast, and he had cuts all over his arms and face. There was a huge gash on the right side of his face from his eyebrow to just below his lip.

"Hey," Rhiannon sat down on the bed. "You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you."

Josh looked over at her and scowled.

"Why did you do that Rhiannon."

"Do what?"

"Tell Scott Hillstrand you would marry him, knowing how I feel about you."

"What the hell are you talking about Josh. You asked me out on one date. ONE." Rhiannon's green eyes flashed fire.

"You know, I came up here because I was concerned about you. You know what, what ever Josh."

Rhiannon walked out of the room, brushing right past Stevie and Scott.

"I better go see about her." Scott trotted down the hall after Rhiannon and Stevie walked into Josh's room.

Josh didn't even look over when he heard the door open. He wished to hell everyone would just leave him alone. He felt someone sit down on the bed, then take his hand. He looked over to see if it was maybe Rhiannon again. It wasn't, it was Stevie.

"Hey, how you feeling."

"Like shit." He looked back toward the window.

Stevie sighed and stood up.

"Well, I was concerned about you, so I thought I would drop by. If you need something, let the nurses know and I will bring it to you."

"Why the fuck did she do that." Josh said.

"Why the fuck did who do what? What the blue hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Why did Rhiannon agree to marry him."

"Well Josh, when two people are in love, sometimes they get married."

"Don't be a smartass Stevie, you know what I mean."

"You went on one friggin date with her, one date, and you think that gives you ownership?" Stevie sat down in the chair at the head of the bed, "This is still America, and we still have the freedom to do as we please. So you are saying you go out with Rhiannon one time and you are head over heels for her." Stevie looked at Josh.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I am saying. Why else would I call her name out when I was with you."

"Because you are a shithead Harris, you always have been. You know I have had a thing for you ever since high school, but Stevie was always the go to girl. When Josh needed a piece, I was the one you came to." Stevie had tears in her eyes.

"No Stevie, that's not..."

"That's bullshit. Damn Josh, I have been in love with you for years. When does it stop being about what a girl looks like? You want a perfect girl, just the right bra size, small waist perfect ass, well I have news for you buddy, if you want a fucking Barbie Doll, go to Wal Mart, if you want someone who will treat you decent that loves your sorry ass, then open your eyes, cause she's right in front of you and has been for over 15 years."

Stevie stormed out the door. She was standing outside in the hospital courtyard leaning against the wall when Rhiannon walked up.

"You ok." Stevie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Stevie, why didn't you say something about your feelings for Josh before now?" Rhiannon crooked Stevie's arm in hers and the two girls started walking.

"Rhiannon, guys fall at your feet, they always have." Rhiannon stopped walking and looked at Stevie.

"Stevie, I..."

"No, look at what happened the day you came to town, you had three guys, THREE falling all over you."

"Its not always greener on the other side you know, most guys just want sex and that's it. Scott is the first normal guy I have met in a long time."

"You have always been gorgeous, with your red hair and green eyes. Guys stare at you. They look at me like..."

Rhiannon took Stevie by the shoulders and almost shook her.

"You stop that. Its what is on the inside that matters, and one day that dickhead will realize it. You don't need to put yourself down like this Stevie, you are a beautiful person inside and out, and I mean that." Rhiannon gave Stevie a hug and they walked back toward the hospital.

"They look like they are having a pretty serious talk" Jonathan, Sig and Scott were standing on the sidewalk outside the hospital entrance.

"Rhiannon feeling any better about things." Jonathan looked at Scott and he shrugged his shoulders.

"She still thinks its her fault."

"Well its not," Sig said, "Why the hell is she blaming herself."

"Josh was standing by dad on Christmas Eve when we told him we were getting married. I guess he couldn't handle it."

"Well, that's too bad." Sig said, "Neither one of you need to feel bad about this."

Rhiannon and Stevie were walking up, just as Jake was coming out the front door.

"Everything ok." Rhiannon said.

"No," Jake shook his head.

"What's wrong."

"My stubborn ass brother, that's whats wrong." He looked at Jonathan and shook his head. "Can you please try and talk some sense into him."

"What makes you think he will listen to me?"

"Because, he always has, even when dad was alive. He respects you Jonathan and you are the one person that can get through to him"

Jonathan stepped off the elevator in front of Josh's room. He walked in to find Josh sitting in a chair by the window.

"Good to see you out of that bed." Josh stared straight ahead not even acknowledging the fact that Jonathan was in the room.

"They letting you out?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, but they want me to go to a rehab center, and I aint going."

"Well, if they think that's the best thing..."

"I said I aint going." Josh pushed himself up on his arms, and was attempting to get back in the bed. Jonathan realized he was about to fall and stepped over to catch him.

"I can do this myself." Josh hissed.

"Yeah, is that why your ass almost hit the floor?" Jonathan helped Josh ease back into the bed.

"Asking for help is not a sign of weakness son." He said.

Josh didn't say a word, he picked up the buzzer and signaled for the nurse.

The nurse walked in and Josh asked for pain medication.

"I'm sorry but there are no orders in your chart"

Josh looked at the nurse and yelled, "Get me some fucking pain meds now!"

"You cut that shit out, and apologize to her right now"

"Its ok," The nurse looked at Jonathan and then over at Josh, "I am use to him by now."

She walked over to the bed and got right down in Josh's face. "You watch how you talk to me. Your doctor gave no orders for pain meds, so deal with it. He will be back to make rounds at four, I can talk to him then."

"That's five hours from now."

The nurse patted Josh on the arm and smiled, "You can tell time." She brushed past Jonathan and walked out of the room.

Jake was talking to the physical therapist out in the hall when Sig walked up beside him.

"We can discuss this further later today, but with your brother being released tomorrow, we really need to be making plans to get him admitted into the rehab facility."

Jake nodded "I will try to convince him to go."

"Everything ok." Sig said,

"No, Josh is being stubborn as usual. He needs to spend six weeks in rehab, and he is refusing to go." Jake sat down in a chair in the waiting area.

Sig sat beside him, "You had to grow up in a hurry didn't you son." Jake nodded, "Well I am proud of you, and I know Phil would be too."

Jake and Sig were discussing the upcoming crab season, when Rhiannon walked up with Stevie.

"Hey," Jake hopped up from the chair he was sitting in and broke into a huge grin. Stevie sighed.

"Hey Jake,"

"Could you do me a favor." He looked at Rhiannon with pleading eyes.

"Sure, what is it."

"Could you please talk to Josh for me. He is refusing to go to rehab. I will be leaving in a few weeks with Sig, and I don't want this weighing on my mind."

"I can try Jake but there is no guarantee he will listen to me." Rhiannon started down the hall and rounded the corner just as Scott was coming off of the elevator.

Scott grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator.

"What are you doing," Scott pushed the button to stop the elevator.

He gave her a wicked grin as his hand snaked up her shirt.

"What do you think I am doing."

"Scott, please let me out of here."

Scott popped the clasp on her bra, "God I love your tits"

"Scott, we don't need to do this here." She moaned as he took her right nipple into his mouth

"This is a fantasy I have had for a long time, just let me enjoy it." He fumbled with the button on his pants as he laid her down on the elevator floor. Rhiannon tried her best not to cry out, but sex with Scott was friggin awesome.

"Hush baby," He put his hand over her mouth, and came with a loud moan.

"Look who's telling who to be quiet," She said pulling her shirt on.

The elevator dinged and Rhiannon was horrified to see the hospital security guard along with about five other people standing there.

"You two ok." The security guard asked Scott and he nodded. "Well," he said to the people waiting to get on the elevator, "You better take the stairs, we need to check this elevator to make sure its safe, not sure what caused it to stop like that."

Jonathan walked up behind Scott and clapped him on the back, "Nothing like good sex in an elevator huh son." Rhiannon blushed and Jonathan laughed, "I wasn't born yesterday kiddo."

Rhiannon walked into Josh's room. He was laying on his back, but turned to face the window when he saw her come in.

"Why are you being like this." She said tossing her purse in the corner chair.

Josh didn't say anything, and Rhiannon walked to the window. He struggled to turn to the other side, but the cast on his leg prevented that.

"Why the hell do you care anyway." He said

"Why don't you just go to rehab Josh. Jake is leaving in a couple of weeks to go fish with Uncle Sig. He doesn't need this worry."

Josh stared at the ceiling not saying a word.

"So what, was I suppose to ask your permission before I fell in love with Scott, is that what your problem is?"

"Just go Rhiannon, ok."

"No, I will not just go. Ok, you know what fine, lay in this damn bed and rot for all I care." She picked her purse up and started to the door and then turned back, "You know Josh, you are a good looking guy, but you are so damn full of yourself that you cant see past Tuesday. There is someone that really cares about you, in spite of you. Sometimes you need to stop searching so hard for what you think you might be looking for, and open your eyes to see whats been right in front of you all along."

Rhiannon walked out of the room. Stevie was coming down the hall and stopped her.

"Ok, I can tell by the look on your face, that did not go well."

Rhiannon shook her head.

"No it didn't. He is friggin stubborn. Maybe if everyone just stops trying to talk to him, and lets him figure out that he has no other choice, he will agree to go. " Rhiannon dug her keys out of her purse, " I am meeting Scott for dinner. See you later." She gave Stevie a hug and walked to her truck.

Scott was waiting for her in the parking lot of the restaurant. He walked over to the truck and opened the door..

"I was starting to get worried."

"I was trying to talk some sense into Josh but I am done." She locked the truck and they walked toward the restaurant entrance.

"He's stubborn."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Rhiannon pulled into the driveway of the house, and Scott pulled in behind her. He grabbed his blue duffel bag and walked toward the door.

"What's that." Rhiannon said unlocking the door.

"Clothes." He tossed the bag into the corner and grabbed her by the waist.

"Clothes, you planning on moving in." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, till I have to leave for Opie Season, and I dread the hell out of it by the way."

"That makes two of us."

"Rhiannon, I'm starving." His serious tone and look caused Rhiannon to laugh.

"Its not funny,"

"We just ate dinner." She walked into the kitchen and reached up into the cabinet for a box of Wheat Thins. Her shirt slid up, exposing her stomach. Scott walked up and kissed her right below her belly button, and Rhiannon gasped.

"I thought you said you were hungry," Scott kissed her and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Did I say hungry? Sorry," He kissed his way down her stomach, and unbuttoned her jeans, "I meant to say horny." He pulled her jeans off and slid her panties down. He hoisted her up on the kitchen counter and kissed her thigh. He kissed his way up to her womanhood and stopped. Rhiannon let out a soft moan.

"God you smell good." Scott slowly started to lick her, as Rhiannon's fingers dug into his hair.

Scott lifted her off the counter, and laid her on the couch in the living room. "I love you Scott." Rhiannon said, thrusting her pelvis up to meet his.

"I love you too." Scott grunted loud as he came. He brushed her hair back from her face. "You know I dread getting on that damn boat."

"Yeah, I dread it too."

"At least I know someone's waiting for me when I come home"

Scott and Rhiannon spent the rest of the evening making love and talking. Rhiannon looked at the clock and realized it was past 7am.

Scott saw her looking at the clock and pulled her to him, "You got somewhere to be."

"No, I was just thinking that Josh is suppose to be released today."

"If you want to go to the hospital.."

"No," Rhiannon slid toward Scott, "I plan on spending every minute I can with you." She rolled over on top of him.

"You mean the world to me baby. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"You mean a lot to me too Hillstrand," Rhiannon smiled.

"What exactly happened between you and Josh on the boat." Scott sat down as Rhiannon sat a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs down in front of him.

"It doesn't matter now."

"What happened Scott." Scott told her how pissed Josh had gotten when he saw him texting her that night.

"We were sorting crab on deck, and he just lost it."

"I know what you are thinking Rhiannon. Josh has always been like that. He goes on one date with a girl and all of a sudden she is his personal property. If he cant take the fact that you chose me over him, its his problem not yours."

Rhiannon and Scott were in the shower, his hand between her legs working his magic on her clit. He took her to the point of no return, and Rhiannon returned the favor. They stepped out of the shower and toweled each other dry.

"You know, we really should be using something." She said

"We are getting married Rhiannon. I don't think it matters."

"You mean if I got pregnant..."

"If you did, I would be fine with it." He took her face in his hands, "Having a baby with you would be awesome." He bent his head and kissed her, "matter of fact, pregnant women have always turned me on." Scott guided her over to the bed and laid her down. He took her ripe nipple in his mouth and gave it a gentle tug, "not too sure about the breastfeeding thing though."

Rhiannon pulled his face up to meet hers, "Why not. They say that is the best thing for a baby."

"I know." Scott said turning his attention back to her perfect bosom, "But I never have been good about sharing," He sucked her nipple, "Just ask my dad."

Josh Harris sat in his hospital room alone. He hated everything and everyone. The nurse came in with papers for him to sign releasing him from the hospital. He signed them and she asked him if he wanted her to call a cab. He nodded.

"You don't need to call a cab" Stevie walked into Josh's room. "I will take him home."

"I can get home by myself." Josh barked.

"Oh really, you can get yourself in and out of a taxi cab and into your house." Stevie folded her hands over her chest. "Ok, prove it." The nurse looked at Stevie and smiled. She sat down in the chair by the door. This should be quite a show.

"Just go Stevie."

"No Josh, I want to see you get up and walk out of this hospital. I want proof that you can go home and take care of yourself, so prove it."

"You think we should go in there?" Jake asked Jonathan.

"No" Jonathan said. "Lets just wait and see what Stevie can do."

"Well," Stevie said, "Lets see you leave, come on."

Josh looked at her and scowled. "You know good and damn well my leg's broken and I cant walk by myself."

"What, what was that."

"I cant do it by myself." He yelled.

"So, are you saying you want me to help you?"

"Yes, dammit that's what I am saying."

"Well, you need to be a little bit nicer than that." Stevie helped Josh into a wheelchair that the nurse had brought in.

"You know, " the nurse said to Jonathan and Jake, "that little girl might be just what he needs."

"She is," Jake said, "Maybe one day he will realize it."

Jake walked down the hall from Josh's bedroom.

"He's in the bed, and almost asleep." He sat down at the table and took the coffee Stevie offered him. Jonathan walked in the back door and sat down with Jake at the table. "Scott's with Rhiannon, so you don't have to worry about her being by herself" There had been a couple of break ins in the neighborhood Stevie and Rhiannon lived in, and Stevie was worried about Rhiannon being there by herself, especially at night.

"The doctor prescribed some pretty heavy drugs for Josh." Stevie looked at Jake, "You will have to help me make sure he doesn't get himself addicted to this crap"

Jake nodded. He knew all too well how easy it was to ease your pain with drugs. For him, it started with his dad's pain killers and escalated to heavier stuff.

"What happens when season starts Stevie. Can you handle him by yourself"

"I will have mama, and of course Rhiannon will help all she can."

"I like her" Jake said.

"Most men do" Stevie said. "I have never seen a man not go ga ga over her."

"She's a sweet kid" Jonathan said sipping his coffee, "Not bad to look at either."

Jake walked into Josh's bedroom just as he was trying to get up.

"What are you doing?" Jake walked over to the side of the bed.

"I gotta piss ok." Josh said.

"Well how about calling someone to help you."

"I can manage."

Stevie walked in about that time and got on the other side of Josh,

"You don't have to do this" Jake said.

"Hey, its not like I haven't seen it before." She said, and Jake laughed.

Rhiannon was at the gym. She turned and high kicked the black bag that was hanging in the rear of the workout room. Scott had called Stevie and she told him Rhiannon was there. Jonathan and Andy were with him.

"Damn, she know karate?" Jonathan looked at Scott.

"I don't know Dad."

"You mean you are marrying the girl and you don't know if she knows karate?" Andy looked at his nephew and shook his head.

"I just know the important stuff man." Scott said grinning slyly at his Uncle.

"Well, if a woman can kick the shit outta you, I think that is pretty damn important." Jonathan said.

"Hey ya'll. Be ready in a sec." Rhiannon twisted her body and kicked the board the instructor held up, busting it in two.

"Damn," Jonathan said. He looked at Scott, "Next time I go to the bar, she's going with me"

Rhiannon wrapped the towel around her neck and grabbed her duffel bag.

"You know Karate" Scott said.

"Yeah, why," Rhiannon walked around to the back of the truck motioning for Jonathan to ride up front with Scott.

"What degree are you." Andy said.

"Nine" Rhiannon said buckling her seat belt.

Jonathan looked at Scott and laughed.

"Whats so funny."

"Just don't piss her off."

"You talked to Stevie" Scott glanced at Rhiannon in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, this morning." Rhiannon dug a water bottle out of her bag, "Josh is being an ass, but what else is new."

"I wish that kid wasn't so damn bullheaded." Jonathan said, "He needs to go to rehab"

"I agree, and he's going." Rhiannon said. Scott pulled the truck into the driveway of Stevie and Rhiannons house. Rhiannon unlocked the door and tossed her bag onto the couch.

"I thought he told Jake he wasn't going to rehab." Andy looked at Rhiannon with a puzzled look.

"He doesn't have any other choice. As soon as you guys leave, Stevie and I are laying the cards out on the table, either he goes to rehab or they come to him. Either way, he's going."

Jonathan, Andy and Scott sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Rhiannon had gone to take a shower.

"That is a hell of a woman you've got there son." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, she can be stubborn as a damn mule though. Once her mind's set on something, there is no talking her down." Scott got up and put his cup in the sink.

"I just wonder how her and Stevie are gonna convince Josh to go to rehab." Andy said.

"Would you argue with them." Scott turned around and looked at his Uncle.

"Rhiannon, naw, I wouldn't argue with a woman who could kick my ass to sleep."

Rhiannon was sitting on her bed talking on the phone to Stevie.

"Well, we just don't give him a choice. David said that they could come to the house."

"I know Rhi, but he is being an ass. He is never going to be able to walk again." Stevie was crying, and it was starting to piss Rhiannon off.

"I will be there in five minutes." Rhiannon grabbed her purse. "Scott, move your truck." She snatched her keys up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rhiannon had her hand on the garage door, "To Josh's, his ass is going to rehab whether he likes it or not"

"Get your stubborn ass up right now." Rhiannon stormed into Josh's bedroom where he was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"When's the last time you had a shower, you look like hell warmed over" Josh didn't even look up.

Andy, Scott and Jonathan were standing at the door. Stevie and Jake were at the foot of the bed, tossing looks between each other.

"Jake, help him get in the shower, Stevie we can get his things together.."

"FUCK OFF" Josh yelled.

Rhiannon got right in his face, "No YOU FUCK OFF! If you think the six of us are just gonna stand around and watch you waste away staring out this window you are dead wrong. You are damn well going to rehab whether you like it or not. Now get your ass up." Rhiannon grabbed Josh by the arms and pulled him up.

Jake, with the help of Jonathan and Andy got Josh shaved, showered and dressed. Rhiannon was in the kitchen talking on the phone to David, from the rehab center.

She was hanging up when Jake came into the room.

"He will be there for six weeks." She laid the phone down on the table. "We have to admit him by 4." She glanced at the clock, it was already 2:30.

"Has he eaten anything." Jake sat down at the table and shook his head, "I have tried, he just sits in that damn chair and stares out the window."

Rhiannon started opening and closing cabinets, and in a few minutes had a pot of soup simmering on the stove.

"Something smells damn good in here." Andy said walking up to the stove.

"Well, hopefully we can get Josh to eat it" Rhiannon looked up as Scott and Jonathan were helping Josh sit down at the table. Rhiannon sat the steaming bowl down in front of him.

"If you are thinking of tossing that on the floor, I would think twice," She said, "If you want to act like a dog, I have no problems treating you like one." She dried her hands and tossed the towel on the counter, "We have to admit you to rehab by four" To Rhiannon's shock, Josh had devoured the bowl of soup.

"I already told you, I am not..."

Rhiannon slammed her hand down on the table in front of him. "Oh yes hell you are." She got right in his face. "Now you listen to me you stubborn ass fucker, either you are going to rehab or rehab is coming here, that's it. No more discussion. You make your decision and let Stevie know."

Rhiannon stormed out the back door. Scott soon followed.

"If you are as stubborn and bullheaded as he is, please just let me know right now"

Scott wrapped his arms around her, "I know better than to think I could win any argument with you."

"I feel like I am wasting my time Scott. He's acting like his life is over."

"You care about him don't you." Scott said.

Rhiannon turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yes, I care about him, but I love you."

Rhiannon and Stevie returned home. Rhiannon had convinced Josh to go to rehab. Stevie was relieved, but a bit pissed at the same time.

"Well, you did it. I really didn't expect him to go."

"Neither did I." Rhiannon sat down at the table and glanced at her planner. "Shit." She said, laying her head down on her arm.

"What." Rhiannon turned from the sink and looked at her cousin.

"Scott's leaving tomorrow."

Rhiannon laid her cell phone down on the bedside table. She grabbed the blue duffel bag that she always carried to the gym and tossed a pair of clean clothes and into it. Stevie was sitting on the couch in the living room reading People magazine.

"Hey, where are you off to." Stevie looked up as Rhiannon grabbed her keys and purse.

"I am staying at Scotts house tonight."

Scott turned onto his side and looked at Rhiannon who was laying on her back asleep. Her long red hair was fanned out on either side of her. He leaned over and kissed her on the end of her nose.

"HMM" Rhiannon yawned and stretched. "What time is it." She said.

"Time for me to get going." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

"What if I don't want to let you go."

"My dad would have your ass in a sling." Scott leaned down and kissed her, "God I am gonna miss you baby."

"Me too." Rhiannon had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, don't do that. There is a lot I can tolerate, but you crying's not one of them"

Scott was drying himself off, and Rhiannon was standing at the mirror toweling her hair dry. He tossed the towel into the corner of the bathroom and walked up behind her, grabbing her breasts, "I need to just take a picture of these, and then I can look at them anytime I need to." Rhiannon turned around and ran her fingers through Scott's hair.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me too, but I will be back before you know it." Scott pulled her in for a deep kiss. Rhiannon could feel him getting hard and ran her hand down his leg.

"Ok, I gotta go babe," Rhiannon dropped to her knees and licked the tip of his cock.

"God baby, you are gonna make me late."

Rhiannon pulled him into her mouth, "I am gonna make you come first."

Rhiannon was sitting at her desk in front of a pile of paperwork. She couldn't keep her mind on her work, and was just about to shut her computer down when her phone buzzed. She smiled when she saw that it was a text from Scott.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, you are suppose to be working."

"Taking a break. The waves are pretty bad so Uncle Andy called us all in."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Keep thinking about being in my bathroom before I left. "

"You liked that huh?"

"Hell yeah. Just thinking about it makes me hard"

"Thinking about you makes me wet."

"God I miss you baby. Cant wait to bury my face in those tits of yours"

" I miss you too."

"You are the best lover I have ever had"

"Same here."

" Shit, I gotta go. Text me a pic of your tits."

"No I am not. What if one of the other guys sees it."

"I wont let them. Please Rhiannon, I miss you."

"I will text you mine, if you text me yours."

In just a few seconds, Rhiannon's phone buzzed and there was Scott's huge cock on her phone. Rhiannon smiled and went into the bathroom in her office.

Rhiannon was on her way home when "Gypsy" by Fleetwood Mac rang on her cell phone.

"Hey Stevie, whats up."

"Hey," Stevie had been crying.

"Stevie what's wrong." Rhiannon pulled the truck on the side of the road.

"Its Josh Rhiannon. He overdosed this morning. They Medivac'd him to the hospital."

"I will meet you there."


End file.
